Frozen War
by UlixesEmotion
Summary: Elsa meets a prince on her travels, however, this man is as cruel as Hans as she finds herself fighting for her life.


Elsa and Anna traveled a lot now. After all, they were shut for so long they felt the need to make up for time! Currently, they were in yet another new land, wandering throughout the mountains. "Elsa, its getting colder!" Anna wimpered as she hugged the cape around herself, Elsa sighed and shook her head, "Don't worry, Anna. I'm certain there must be a place where we can stop soon."

Their wish was granted very fast, as minutes after saying that a...A fortress of some kind came into view. The duo gazed in awe at it, for there was one shock to it-It was made entirely of ice! Anna grinned and started to charge right in as usual, but her sister gave case, moments before reaching the door held her arm, "Anna I don't think you should go in there." Anna pouted, "Why not?" Elsa shook her head, "It's just...Let me have a word with whomever owns this place, okay? I'll be out in a few minutes."

Anna agreed to this as Elsa walked in, truth be told she didn't like the feel this place gave off, and wanted to make sure it would be safe for her sister to rest awhile in. However, the inside was no better than the outside. It wasn't like the beautiful ice palace she once built, this one felt...Cold. Not to put a pun here, it felt dark and empty. Like no living thing has ever lived here before.

Suddenly, however she heard something walking across the room. Turning around she noticed a skeleton of some kind charging at her, without a second thought she blasted it with her ice powers. Freezing it and pushing it to the ground the skeleton smashed into thousands of pieces around the floor.

Necromancy, the forbidden magic. Without a second thought Elsa ran, trying to find a safe room as several more came, she froze them with ease as she ran into a separate room from the rest to catch her breath.

"This is a terrible place to get lost." a voice said from behind her.

Elsa didn't expect someone to actually be there, so in a state of shock she turned around. Finding this place to be the throne room, with a man in black armor sitting atop an icy throne, a blue runeblade held into the ground in front of him. "State your business here." he demanded.

"I am Queen Elsa of Arendale, my sister and I just got lost in the mountains." she didn't feel right saying that Anna was there, but he wouldn't know she was just outside...Hopefully.

"Queen?" the man took off his helmet, obviously this was the necromancer of the palace, he smirked, stood, and offered a fake bow to her, "I am Prince Arthas Menethil of Lordaeron. A pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty." Elsa felt even more uneasy as he walked over to her, examining her. Grinning, "Your heart...Is iced over. Yet your heart is not quite frozen." he walked back to his throne and spoke again, "Your majesty, how would you like a proposition to be made between us?"

She rose an eye, "What are your terms?" The false smile never left his face, "They're quite fair. I wish for you to join with me." Elsa jumped, "Why would I do that?" she glared, he continued on, "I will give you untold power." she shook her head, "I don't need it." He frowned, and continued on, "Perhaps you wish to be immortal?" Elsa rejected him again, that really got on his nerves, "Well then, I will extend power and immortality to your sister as well." Elsa almost laughed as she shook her head again, "We don't want it, or even need it."

Arthas stood once more, his face now hateful, "Very well then. You serve no purpose to me, therefore you shall die." he blasted cold winds at the woman, but she stood her ground, getting into a battle stance, "The cold never bothered me anyway."

He knew she was mocking him. It annoyed him to no end, but she was obviously immune to his icy attacks, so instead he charged at her and swung the runeblade, only to be met with...A wall of ice. Elsa had her hand raised, but slammed it down, throwing several snowballs throughout the room. From each one a snow golem formed, Arthas chuckled watching them approach him, "You think that'll stop me?" he soon seemed to cast a spell, raising the undead of equal height to fight against her icy army, "Now face me one-on-one little girl! Frostmourne hungers!"

He blasted her with some kind of darkness and Elsa was forced back onto the defensive, creating an icy wall as the dark attack hit against it instead. This made him mad-Her power over ice was stronger than his! He decided, however, with how fragile she looked she would be better taken down in close-range combat.

Charging at her, he sped across the gap that closed them, not giving Elsa much time to react at he slammed the sword into her side.

It hurt, but Elsa managed to keep it from being fatal by forming a quick shield of ice around her waist seconds before the actual attack. But that didn't matter-She was bleeding now. Arthas saw this and laughed hard, "You should've taken my offer." he kicked her down, holding his boot onto her stomach, "Your life will end, but I shall make good use of your corpse." as Elsa's fear grew, a blizzard appeared in the room, but he didn't take notice, "Then I'll go get that little sister of yours. She'll probably do anything just to see you again." he dug his boot into her stomach more, then held the blade over her once again.

Death? Okay, Elsa could handle that to a point.

But she couldn't bear the thought of Anna bowing to a man like this!

Suddenly Elsa slammed her hands onto the ground behind her, spikes of ice slamming around her and soon she turned the ice mid-air to hold the blade in it. Arthas growled in rage again as the ice wrapped him as well, allowing the snow queen to slip from his hold.

Arthas broke out of the ice in moment, but it was too late. His palace was glowing red inside, as Elsa glared, but sung, "Here I'll stand-" she slammed her foot onto the ground, a wall enricling around him, and he tried to break through it. No good-This was much stronger than the ice she used before, "And here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on!" she slammed the icicles into Arthas as he chuckled, "This won't stop me!" he used the icicles to get himself out of the icy prison, leaping from the top he slammed the edge of his sword into her dress.

Elsa turned around, stunned, but Arthas grabbed her by the head so tightly he thought he would crush it, "Your kingdom shall fall. Your sister will be my servant." he began to crush her, reaching for his sword, "Any last words?"

Elsa grinned, "Let the storm rage on." as she said that spikes appeared from the ground, stabbing through Arthas several times, his arm lowered as he was now motionless.

Elsa decided to let her dress rip as she tugged on the back of it, getting it out of the tight grip it was in, then the golems retreated to a place where they could always protect the nearby kingdom.

As Elsa left the palace, Anna was stunned at her condition, "Elsa!" she caught her as her sister nearly fell from her injuries, "Are you okay?!" she frowned, Elsa tried to confort her, "I will be. Let's just find a town nearby-" suddenly the familiar singing of Kristoff was heard in the background, he drove up to them and helped Anna get Elsa into the sleigh, and they rode away-Far as they could-From that forbidden place.

Within the walls, Arthas' body once again took motion, a grin on his face once more, "So that's the power of the snow queen." he chuckled, smashing through the ice that held him he grabbed his weapon once again, "Perhaps she could have beaten me." he pondered, "But I mustn't worry myself with petty details. Arendale thinks I am no more-Now to bring the Scourge upon them."


End file.
